The Villain's Hero
by Arco Iria
Summary: Baekhyun itu penjahat, ia gila dan tidak waras, tapi dia sangat binal dan menggoda. Jadi, saat dia bilang "setubuhi aku!" Chanyeol akan melakukannya. HeroChanyeol, VillainBaekhyun. Chanbaek. Yaoi. Mature content. (NoChildern :*)


_Arco Iria Present_

 _The Villains Hero_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Hari yang sibuk dan sangat melelahkan untuk para pekerja di National Goliath Bank. Salah satu bank terbesar dan terkaya di kota metropolitan, EXON. Kesibukan di dalam gedung penyimpanan uang itu benar-benar nyata. Orang-orang berpakaian rapi mengantre untuk mendapatkan gilirannya dalam pengelolaan keuangan. Dan para pekerja benar-benar mengerakkan seluruh anggota badannya untuk melayani para pelanggan.

KRIIIINNGGGGGGG─ namun, hari yang sebenarnya sudah cukup buruk itu berubah menjadi malapetaka saat alarm keamanan gedung berbunyi sangat nyaring. Orang-orang terkesiap dan memekik panik saat segerombolan orang berjubah merah menerobos memasuki ruangan.

RATATATATATATATA!

Ratusan peluru ditembakan dari senapan Heckler & Koch HK-416 secara membabi buta, membuat seluruh orang yang ada di gedung itu berhamburan seperti semut-semut yang tidak berdaya. Beberapa orang meraung-raung dan menangis menahan sakit saat anggota tubuh mereka terkena salah satu dari peluru-peluru itu. Beberapa yang lain tidak beruntung dan mati di lantai dengan kepala berlubang.

Suasana di bank itu sangat mencekam. Seluruh orang bergetar di dalam ketakutan yang mencekik. Suara tangis berkumandang pilu di tengah-tengah udara yang penuh dengan bubuk mesiu.

Di antara orang-orang itu, seorang teller merayap pelan berusaha mengapai sebuah tombol merah yang digunakan untuk memanggil polisi di saat keadaan genting. Ia bersandar di sebuah tiang besar, menemani seorang perempuan yang terduduk payah dengan lengan yang terluka.

"U-ugh! Siapa orang gila yang sedang menyerang kita?" wanita itu mendesis, air matanya jatuh sedikit demi sedikit karena ia ketakutan bilamana kematian akan menjemputnya.

Teller bank yang berada di sebelah wanita itu meneguk salivanya dengan kasar. Dengan dada naik turun ia menolehkan kepalanya dari balik tiang, memandang segerombolan orag-orang berjubah merah yang memegang senapan serbu siap menghancurkan kepala mereka.

" Dia─" si teller mulai membuka mulutnya, "─Dia, a-adalah salah satu penjahat terkejam, terjahat di kota ini. Dia gila, dan tak punya hati. Ketidakwarasannya mengerogoti dan menakuti kita hingga ke tulang sumsum. Monster kecil dengan rambut merah dan kapak besar di tangannya. Byun B, si Kapak Merah! "

DUAR! PRAK! PRAK!

Dan di saat yang sama, pintu depan yang awalnya tertutup rapat tiba-tiba meledak. Dua buah daun pintu terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Membuat lubang besar yang menganga di dinding gedung bank itu.

Di balik kepulan asap ledakan itu, terihat samar-samar sesosok bayangan yang berdiri di atas reruntuhan beton-beton. Sosok itu berdiri tegak dengan sebuah senjata besar di tangannya. Asap itu menipis setelah beberapa saat, dan memperlihatnya seorang pemuda mungil yang tersenyum lebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"HALO! SELAMAT PAGIII!" pekiknya riang masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia melompat dari bongkahan beton tempatnya berdiri, mendarat dengan mulus di lantai bank itu. " Hari yang cerah kan?! Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua!" kekehnya.

Pemuda mungil itu berjalan pelan ke arah anak-anak buahnya, rambut merahnya yang sangat berantakan berkibar kesana kemari dan sebuah kapak yang cukup besar ia sampirkan di bahunya, kapak yang bisa membelah tubuh siapapun menjadi dua jika macam-macam dengannya . Tubuh kecilnya itu terbalut kaus putih kentat transparant yang robek sedikit di bagian bawahnya memperlihatkan sedikit bayang-bayang dada moleknya itu , diikuti dengan celana pendek dan stocking hitam, juga boots putih merah. Tak lupa jubah merah yang menjadi identitas kelompoknya.

Sejujurnya, Byun B mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang menarik hati jika saja ia tidak berprofesi sebagai seorang penjahat gila, tidak waras yang suka membunuh dan membelah tubuh seseorang dengan mengunakan kapak kesayangannya itu.

"Haa!? Kenapa diam?! Kalian tidak senang ya aku datang?" Pemuda itu mengoyangkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, tangan lentiknya menutupi wajah sandiwaranya, ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan bank itu, sama sekali tidak merasakan atmosfer yang mencekam. Tentu saja.

Pemuda itu kembali mengangkat kakinya dan berjalan mengintari ruangannya. "Ups~" Pemuda yang menamai dirinya Byun B itu menutup mulut saat sepatu boots-nya menginjak genangan darah dari seorang pengunjung yang telah mati. Darah itu terciprat mengenai stocking-nya.

"CK!" Pemuda kecil itu berdecak sengit. "SIAPA YANG MENARUH SAMPAH INI DI SINI?!" Dan dalam sekejam mata, Byun B menendang mayat pria yang darahnya mengenai boots-nya tadi. Mayat itu berpindah tempat sejauh beberapa meter menuju segerombolan orang yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi sandra. Sekejab saja mereka langsung menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Para anak buahnya yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam seketika, tidak ada yang membuka mulut apalagi menjawab pertanyaan bos mereka. Pemuda mungil itu kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya karena aksi kali ini tidak terlalu membuatnya bersemangat.

Sesaat kemudian, Byun B tersenyum manis saat anak buahnya menyeret seorang pria dengan wajah yang hancur babak belur kepadanya. " Tuan, ini dia direktur di bank ini." Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Halo~ Aku Byun B," ujarnya riang, tangan kanannya ia julurkan berharap mendapat salaman dari direktur yang wajahnya telah hancur itu. Kapaknya yang ada di tangan kirinya ia ayun-ayunkan membuat siapapun waspada melihatnya. " aku akan membunuhmu! Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus memberitahuku dulu dimana berlian itu!"

Lelaki tua dengan badan sedikit gempal itu mengeleng. Ia hanya mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan, dan darah menetes-netes tak karuan dari wajahnya. Byun B kembali memiringkan kepalanya, senyumnya melebar. Lebar sekali seolah-olah mulutnya akan robek. " apa? Kau tidak mau menjawabku?"

Namun lelaki itu masih tetap saja diam, sambil menundukan kepalanya. Hal yang ia lakukan itu sontak membuat Byun B marah. Sangat-sangat marah.

PLUK!

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkesiap saat dalam sekejab kepala lelaki tua yang menjadi direktur bank itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kepalanya mengelinding seperti buah kelapa yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Darahnya menguncur dengan deras, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menangis pilu dan bergetar di dalam keputus-asaan.

Seorangpun tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana Byun B memengal kepala pria itu. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Pemuda mungil itu membuang ludahnya, " Tcih! Membuang waktuku saja!" desisnya. Ia kembali berjalan angkuh diikuti dengan beberapa anak buahnya, pergi ke bagian lain dari bank itu.

…

Pemuda mungil bernama Byun B itu memandang sebuah brangkas besar yang tampak sangat kuat dan susah ditembus. Mata hitam kelam yang ditutupi oleh kelompak mata ber-eyeliner itu berkedip-kedip cantik. " Disini?"

Salah seorang anak buah Byun B menganguk, mengambil sebuah alat peledak dari tasnya an menempelkannya di brangkas itu.

BOOM!

Alat itu meledak seketika. Membuat pintu brangkas itu berdecit dan kuncinya terbuka. Pemuda mungil tersenyum, " kerja bagus!" ujarnya. Tangan lentiknya ia angkat untuk membuka brangkas itu. Dan matanya berbinar saat sebongkah berlian sebesar sekepalan tangan wanita terpampang di hadapannya. Berlian murni seberat 400 gram, dengan potongan oval, dan warna bening yang bersih. Berlian itu sangat besar dan cantik sampai matanya tak bisa lepas dari materi terpadat di bumi itu.

Pemuda mungil bernama Byun B itu mengambil batu mulia itu. Berbalik dan dengan senyum lebar memperlihatkannya ke anak-anak buahnya. "Kita mendapatkan 'the fallen star', anak-anak!" ujarnya. Anak-anak buahnya tentu saja bersorak senang, karena akhirnya mereka mendapatkan salah satu dari berlian terbesar dan termahal di dunia. The Fallen Star.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum lebar dan berbalik, " ayo pergi!" perintahnya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh diikuti para anak buahnya yang lain.

" Polisi!" anak buahnya berseri, sambil menunjuki lubang besar yang bosnya lewati saat masuk tadi. Terlihat belasan mobil polisi terpampang di sana. Sang Bos─Byun B mendengus. Ia meletakan kapak besarnya sebentar, lalu mengerak-gerakan lengannya.

"Bazooka!" Perintah pemuda kecil namun ganas itu. Ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum anak-anak buahnya membawakan sebuah bazooka yang berukuran hampir sama seperti tubuhnya.

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN DAN MENYERAHLAH!" Teriak seorang anggota polisi yang berada di paling depan.

Byun B mendengus dan membuang salivanya dengan sembarang, lalu mengangkat bazooka itu ke arah para polisi. Ia menutup satu matanya, tersenyum manis sambil berkata " kiss my dick! Asshole!" dan─

BOOMM!

Bazooka itu mengeluarkan rudalnya, meluncur langsung ke arah polisi-polisi yang berlari tungang langang tak berdaya. Rudal itu jatuh dan meledakan belasan seluruh mobil polisi yang ada di sana. Suasana mencekam, polisi yang berada di paling depan dan mengertak Byun B tadi jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Ia mengeratkan gengaman pada senapannya, dan mencari-cari keadaan Byun B.

Namun mereka telah menghilang.

Ya! Menghilang begitu saja!

Polisi itu berdecak, " Oh sial! Panggilkan Phoenix segera!"

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan tenang sambil menendang batu-batu kecil di tanah. Tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan dari supermarket. Ia kehabisan bahan makanan dan akan terancam meregang nyawa jika tidak segera mengisi kulkasnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu berhenti di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, ia mengambil sebuah kartu di kantungnya dan masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya.

KRINGGG! ──KRINNGGGG! ──KRINGGG!

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya saat menyadari teleponnya berdering dengan sangat keras. Oh ayolah! Ia lapar dan baru saja ingin membuat makanannya! Chanyeol merengut sambil berjalan cepat ke salah satu sisi dindingnya. Ia mengetuk dua kali pada dinding itu dan muncullah sebuah tombol berwarna merah.

Saat Chanyeol menekan tombol itu, muncullah hologram seorang komisari polisi dari tv berukuran 120 inchi miliknya.

"Phoenix!" panggil komisaris polisi itu.

"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol dengan acuh tak acuh sambil meminum sodanya.

" Kapak merah kembali beraksi! Mereka mengambil berlian 'The Fallen Star' di National Goliath Bank! 25 orang terbunuh! Phoenix mereka semakin mengila!"

Chanyeol berhenti meminum minuman bersodanya, ia menoleh perlahan menatap hologram dari komisaris polisi itu, " Byun B?" gumamnya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Chanyeol menaruh kaleng sodanya dan bergegas pergi.

Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan pakaian supernya. Pakaian ketat yang terbuat dari logam mithril yang tidak dapat terbakar. Pakaian itu cukup baik dengan desain merah hitam yang modern, cukup ketat untuk memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh kekar kepunyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan bergegas! " ujar Chanyeol, mengambil sebuah topeng dan memakainya.

"Phoenix!" panggil komisaris polisi itu lagi. Chanyeol menoleh dengan pandangan datarnya, " pastikan kali ini kau memasukannya ke dalam penjara!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus pergi.

…

...

Alunan musik instrumental berjudul _"Serenade for Two"_ yang dikeluarkan oleh sebuah radio tua berkumandang di seluruh ruanganan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air hangat di dalam bathtub. Ia menghela nafasnya setelah beberapa detik menengelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam bathtub itu, dengan cekatan, pemuda mungil itu membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan sabun dan peralatan mandinya, pemuda dengan tubuh mungil itu beranjak dari dalam bathtub, mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia bersiul-siul kecil mengikuti alunan musik sambil mengoyangkan tubuh telanjangnya.

Setelah tubuhnya kering, Baekhyun melingkarkan handuk kecil itu di pinggang─ menutupi pantat dan kemaluannya. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil menyibakan rambut yang masih penuh dengan titik-titik air. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan ke sebuah kaca besar di tengah ruangan, memutar dirinya sendiri di depan cermin dan mengagumi tubuh -tato yang ia buat dari jaman ia masih sangat muda, dan bekas-bekas luka yang menyimpan seluruh cerita kehidupannya.

Pandangan Baekhyun kemudian jatuh pada sebuah permata indah yang bertengger di atas meja disebelah cermin besar itu. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil meraih berlian seberat hampir setengah kilogram itu. Mata Bekhyun berbinar saat berlian cantik itu memantulkan cahaya dari lampu kamar dengan sangat indah.

DBUM! BRUAKKK!

Baekhyun terlonjak sedikit saat pintu ruangan tempat ia berada meledak. Ledakannya cukup kuat, dan serpihan dari pintu yang hancur hampir saja mengenai wajah Baekhyun jika saja ia tidak menghindar.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya murka pada sosok yang berani-beraninya mengangu dia. Tapi ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat saat melihat orang yang berada di pintu depannya. Sosok tinggi dan api yang berada di sekitarnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Phoenix~ lama tidak bertemu, tampan." Desis Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan seringaiannya yang licik.

Pemuda tinggi di depan Baekhyun itu melangkahkan kakinya. Kobaran api muncul di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Saat ia sudah beberapa meter di depan Baekhyun, ia mengangkat topeng yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan wajah setampan dewa yunani, dan rambut sehitam arangnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun datar, memperhatikan lekat-lekat tubuh nyaris telanjang pemuda mungil didepannya. Matanya bergulir, mulai dari kaki jenjang Baekhyun, perutnya, hingga ke bagian dadanya. Tatonya bertambah rupanya.

"Byun B ─ah, Tidak, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memulai, " aku kemari ingin mengambil apa yang telah kau curi dan memberikan bayaran setimpal atas kesalahanmu!"

Baekhyun terdiam sendu sambil meletakan tangan lentiknya di dada, setetes air mata jatuh dari ufuk matanya. Nyatanya, Baekhyun sedang memulai sandiwara, " kau benar. A-aku telah membunuh belasan orang karena ambisiku, dalam mendapatkan permata ini~" Bakehyun mengangkat berlian 'Fallen of Star' itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Chanyeol.

" A-aku bersalah. Aku sungguh menyesal. Ambilah berlian ini dan silahkan masukan aku ke dalam penjara~" Baekhyun menyodorkan berlian itu kepada Chanyeol. " ambilah~" desisnya.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh. Tak sedikitpun ia bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayolah~ ambil berlian ini, tampan~ ppfffhhh! HAHAHAHAAAHAAAA" Sandiwaranyanya telah selesai, dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia bahkan jatuh terduduk membuat handuk yang dilingkarkannya di pinggang tersibak sedikit memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Baekhyun masih tertawa kencang sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam di depannya.

"Bos!" Tiba-tiba, seorang anak buah Baekhyun muncul di depan pintu yang dirusak Chanyeol. Memegangi senjata api siap menembaki si pahlawan super itu. Chanyeol mengeram, ia berbalik dan menyemprot anak buah Baekhyun itu dengan apinya. Dan dengan sekejab, anak buah Baekhyun itu pun menjadi abu.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berpura-pura syok. " UPS!~ ada yang marah rupanya. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun berdiri dan kembali memberikan pandangan mengejek pada Chanyeol. Ia terkikik kuda. Masih memegang erat berlian besar itu di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengeram, mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan amarahnya, " Baekhyun. Berikan berlian itu, atau kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa lagi memandang tubuh dan kulit mulus itu!"

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya, tak mengindahkan sama sekali ancaman Chanyeol. " ngomong-ngomong soal tubuhku. Aku naik 2 kilogram selama beberapa tahun ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit, " aku tidak melihat perubahan apapun di tubuhmu~" jawabnya ketus.

"Oh~ kau hanya belum meihatnya saja~" goda Baekhyun. Ia berputar, memperlihatkan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda mungil menyeringai nakal, sebelum akhirnya jemari lentiknya melepas lingkaran handuk yang menutupi bagian selatannya.

"Sepertinya, seluruh lemak yang bertambah itu kabur ke daerah ini~" ujar Baekhyun. Pantat dan pahanya montok itu terekspos. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, mematu saat melihat pantat dan paha yang disuguhkan di depannya. Pantat Baekhyun sungguh berbeda dari yang ia ingat beberapa tahun lalu. Beberapa tahun lalu, Chanyeol ingat pantat Baekhyun pernah ia nobatkan sebagai pantat terindah di seluruh dunia. Tapi─ yang sekarang benar-benar gila! Pantat itu besar dan bulat dan bergoyang nakal. Chanyeol hampir saja kehilangan kewarasannya.

DAN PAHA ITU── FUCK! Bunuh Chanyeol sekarang! Paha Baekhyun benar-benar menakjubkan sekarang, lemaknya tersimpan di tempat yang pas, dan membuat lekuk yang sempurna. Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mendapatkan pantat dan paha seseksi itu.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya. Jantungnya berdebar bertalu-talu, dan nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol berusaha keras melawan hasratnya dan menghentikan penisnya yang mulai bangun. Untunglah ia berhasil.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, ia melingkarkan kembali handuk kecil itu di pinggangnya. Ia berbalik, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan kecewa, ia pikir dia telah berhasil mengoda Chanyeol. " woah~ kau sama sekali tidak berdiri! Sayang sekali~ padahal dulu kau bisa terangsang dan langsung menyetubuhiku, meskipun aku memakai pakaian musim dingin."

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebentar, " sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan. Aku telah kehilangan seluruh ketertarikan kepadamu!" BOHONG! CHANYEOL BERBOHONG!

Baekhyun merengut, ia merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya, " ke-kenapa kau membuangku? Apa karena aku jahat?"

Chanyeol mendengus, melarikan pandangannya agar tak bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, " kau benar-benar membuang waktuku! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan serahkan berlian itu!"

Baekhyun merengut, ia mengigit bibirnya kesal dan marah! Kemarahan ini bahkan hampir membuatnya menangis. " kalau begitu! Ambil sendiri dariku!" Baekhyun berlari, ia melemparkan sebuah granat tangan kepada Chanyeol, namun si pahlawan itu berhasil menghindar sebelum bom itu meledak. Bom itu, berhasil menghancurkan seperempat bagian dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mengeram, Ia mulai mengejar Baekhyun yang kabur ke ruangan lain. Apinya sudah mulai muncul di sudut-sudut tangannya siap melahap siapapun. Pemuda kelewat tinggi itu berlari ke sudut-sudut kamar di dalam apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya, tersudut di dinding masih denan keadaan hampir telanjang. Baekhyun memegang senapa serbu dan mulai memuntahkan pelurunya. Namun Chanyeol membuat tameng api di sekeliling tubuhnya, sehingga tidak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul didepan dirinya sambil mengayunkan kapak. Chanyeol menundukan tubuhnya, dan menghantam perut terbuka Baekhyun dengan tinjunya. Baekhyun mengeram marah sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, dengan nafas tersengal, Baekhyun mencekram kain baju milik Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya , berusaha mengintimidasinya.

Chanyeol mencekram sebelah tangan Baekhyun yang bertengger di bajunya. BRASSS─dan tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan apinya dan membakar tangan Baekhyun. "Ouuchh!" Baekhyun memekik dan menarik sebelah tangannya, ia termundur selangkah dan menabrak tempat tidurnya. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjatuh di atas ranjang besar milik pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun dengan menggunakan lengannya. Pemuda tinggi itu memandang lekat-lekat Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan di bawahnya. Matanya yang terpejam, bibir merahnya yang membuka menutup, juga keringatnya yang melucur di dada telanjangnya benar-benar sangat seksi. Chanyeol ternganga, pemandangan ini sungguh mengundang birahinya.

"Wow, kau ereksi!" Chanyeol ditarik dari dunia imajinasinya oleh kata-kata Baekhyun. ─BRUK!

SIAL!

Chanyeol terkesiap kaget saat merasakan dorongan kuat di tubuhnya, ternata Baekhyun bangkit dan sdengan sekuat tenaga membalikan keadaan. Chanyeol kemudian terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan Baekhyun yang menduduki selangkangannya.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu, ia membatu dan tak melakukan apapun. Malah, ia terpana dengan pemandangan Baekhyun yang duduk di atasnya dengan dada naik turun. Dada itu benar-benar mengiurkan, dan putingnya mengacung tajam seolah minta dikulum. " a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tergagap. Ia benar-benar tak mampu mencerna keadaan yang semakin memanas ini.

Dengan nafas memburu, wajah memerah, dan mata yang penuh akan kabut nafsu, Baekhyun menjawab, " oh fuck Chanyeol! Kau ereksi! Aku akan menyetubuhimu!" Dengan agak terburu, tangan lentik Baekhyun membuka satu-satunya kain penutup yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kain handuk itu terlepas, dan dibuang ke sembarang arah.

Baekhyun menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit saat pinggulnya bergerak untuk mengesekan daerah selangkangannya, ke gundukan super besar milik Chanyeol. " AH! Fuck!" Baekhyun melenguh bebas, merasakan sensasi yang lama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih membatu dengan matanya yang membulat . Nafas si pahlawan super itu mulai tidak beraturan, dan panas mulai menguasainya. terlebih matanya disodori oleh tubuh seksi nan indah milik Baekhyun, penis berukuran sedangnya pun bergoyang-goyang menghantam bagian bawah perut Chanyeol seiring dengan bergeraknya lelaki mungil itu di atasnya.

"Uh! Baekh─hentikan!" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sedikit lenguhan saat gesekan Baekyun semakin menjadi. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, masih terkesima memandang pria mungil yang terus-terusan mengesek selangkangannya tanpa menghiraukan peringatannya.

"AH! Fuck! Chanyeol! Setubuhi akuh!" Baekhyun mengila, merasakan getaran nikmat di penisnya sangat memabukan. Pemuda mungil itu membuka matanya, ia menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol. Dan saat pemuda tinggi itu menolaknya, kemarahan membakar seisi tubuh Baekhyun.

Pria mungul itu memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan frustasi, lalu langsung menabrakan bibir mereka berdua. Dengan bersikeras, Baekhyun berusaha membuka mulut Chanyeol dan menyusupkan bibirnya. Kalap─Baekhyun pun mengigit dan menarik bibir bawah Chanyeol hingga robek sedikit. Tangan mungil Baekhyun merayap di sekitar tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol, mencoba mencari celah untuk membuka pakaiannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia marah dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang seenaknya. Karena itu, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua dan membanting Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya. "Kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu huh?!" dengan geram, Chanyeol membuka pakaian tempurnya, penisnya yang cukup besar menyapa dan Baekhyun hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya. " Kalau begitu kau akan mendapatkannya!"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan mencekram rahangnya, membawa wajah pria mungil itu ke selangkangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan terkikik saat penis mengacung Chanyeol menyentuh wajah dan mengesek matanya. "Yeah! Fuck! This is it!" ujarnya sambil menjilati penis Chanyeol.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu tidak beraturan saat penisnya bertemu dengan rongga mulut Baekhyun yang hangat. Penjahat kecil itu dengan piawai mengecup dan memanjakan penisnya. Wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan nafsu, ia berusaha keras memasukan seluruh penis Chanyeol meskipun pada akhirnya ia gagal. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya dan menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun terbatuk karena penis Chanyeol menyentuh pangkal kerongkongannya.

"Ahn─" Chanyeol melenguh dan menutup matanya saat Baekhyun berhasil memberikan rangsangan nikmat kepadanya. Chanyeol mendesis, kemampuan Baekhyun dalam mengoral meningkat dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Cukup!" perintah Chanyeol sambil melepaskan penisnya dari kungkungan mulut Baekhyun. " aku tidak ingin keluar sekarang."

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, saliva yang bercampur dengan cairan precum menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan gerakan sensual, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menungging menyodorkan pantat semoknya. "Chanh─aku ingin penismu~" ujarnya frustasi, mukanya memerah menahan hasrat, pantatnya sengaja ia goyangkan untuk mengoda Chanyeol.

PLAK! Chanyeol memukul pantat Baekhyun, " dasar jalang!" ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka kedua pipi pantat Baekhyun. Menemukan sebuah lubang yang berkedut-kedut manja meminta Chanyeol untuk memaskinya.

"Ah! Masukan Chan! Pe-penismu!" Baekyun merintih, merasa tersiksa akan kekosongan di tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdecak, lalu menjilat lubang mungil itu. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya terlalu senang saat merasakan nafas hangat dan lidah Chanyeol yang mengobrak– abrik lubangnya. "Shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat saat merasakan lidah itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Chan~" Baekhyun memekik frustasi. Chanyeol meneguk ludah di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Chanyeol memposisikan penis kebanggannya itu di lubang Baekhyun dan─

THRUST!

"AHNN~" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat merasakan sensasi itu. Yah! Sensasi itu! Penis Chanyeol mengisi lubang Baekhyun dengan sempurna, urat-uratnya menekan di berbagai sisi, begitu juga dengan bulu pubis yang mengelitik pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir pingsan, ini enak sekali.

Chanyeol membuka mengatup mulutnya, merasakan sempitnya lubang yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak ia jamah. Untuk beberapa saat, ada rasa menganjal di dadanya. Seharusnya, Chanyeol melempar penjahat kecil ini ke penjara, bukannya menyetubuhinya!

Persetan!

"Fuck─ah! Sempit sekali!" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik pinggulnya, mengeluarkan penisnya sedikit hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga melesakan penisnya lagi. Begitu terus berulang-ulang sampai membuat lelaki mungil d bawahnya jadi kehilangan akal. Suara daging yang beradu, desahan dan lenguhan baekhyun, juga deritan ranjang membuat melodi tersendiri untuk Chanyeol. Benar-benar music yang mengetarkan jiwa.

Baekhyun bergetar, cairan pre-cumnya menetes dengan deras. Chanyeol benar-benar mengempur lubangnya seperti seekor kuda gila. Tangan lihai Chanyeol meremas dan mengocok miliknya sambil tetap menyodok anusnya.

"Ah! Lebih dalam Yeol! Terus! Yeah! Setubuhi aku hingga kau puas! Ahn!" Baekhyun meracau. Tubuhnya menegang dan perutnya sudah mulai bergejolak. Ia hampir sampai!

"Ah! Ah! AHN!aku─aku akan hngghh!" Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit dan seluruh dunianya berubah menjadi putih saat akhirnya ia berhasil menembakan spermanya. Chanyeol mendesah dalam, keluarnya Baekhyun berimbas dengan menyempitnya dinding lubang senggama pemuda mungil itu. Membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan akalnya.

Chanyeol menarik pinggulnya, menahan nafas, lalu dengan sekali sentak ia keluar di dalam Baekhyun. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengigit bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ah! Spermamu banyak sekali! Kau akan membuatku hamil~" goda Baekhyun. Ia terjatuh pasrah di atas ranjangnya. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol,anusnya masih membuka menutup dengan lelehan sperma yan menyapa.

" Jangan gila Baek. Kau laki-laki!" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya memandang lubang itu, ia masih belum puas. Dengan tangan besarnya, Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun yang tengkurap, lalu kembali membuka kedua kakinya.

"kondisi fisiologisku agak berbeda dari kebanyak laki-laki jika kau penasaran─hei? Ronde kedua?!" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol sudah memposisikan penisnya lagi di depan lubangnya. Chanyeol hanya menganguk dengan wajah datar, masih mengocok penisnya agar keras kembali. Baekhyun melemparkan kepalanya ke kasur.

" Yeah! Kali ini aku ingin yang lebih panass!" ujarnya dengan tawa sangat lebar.

Chanyeol menyeringai, " kau ingin yang lebih panas?" godanya. Menepuk-nepuk pintu masuk lubang senggama Baekhyun dengan penisnya. Baekhyun menganguk. Dan─

BRASSSS! Chanyeol mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya, mengelilingi ranjang mereka berdua. Api itu membesar, dan melahap apa saja di kamar Baekhyun. "Ya! Kita akan bercinta dengan sangat panas hari ini!"

" Se-sebenarnya bukan ini yang kumaksud! AHHNN─" Baekhyun melenguh kembali saat Chanyeol mulai menerbos lubang anusnya lagi. lalu langsung mengenjotnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Baek!" Chanyeol memanggil di sela-sela persetubuhan mereka, " aku akan memasukanmu ke penjara suatu saat nanti!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, " kau sudah memenjarakanku Chanyeol! Hahahaahaha!"

…

…..

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Pemuda mungil dengan wajah yang manis itu bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang kacau. Tubuhnya luar biasa lengket dan bau sperma tercium di seluruh ruangan. Belum lagi dengan sisa-sisa bakaran yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol kemaren. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengaduh sakit saat membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur.

Tubuh bagian bawahnya serasa ingin lepas. bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol mengempori tubuhnya habis-habisan kemaren. 4 ronde dan itu semua dengan tenaga maksimal, Baekhyun berakhir dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun melihat kapaknya tertaruh rapi di sudut ruangan. Dan setelah ebebrapa saat, Baekhyun menyadari ada sebuah kertas di samping tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Setelah beberapa saat dia tertawa kencang sambil mengumpat, " HUAHAHAHAHA! ASSHOLE! Dasar pendusta! Munafik!"

 **-Berliannya kuambil-**

 **Phoenix**

 **Ps: tubuhnya mengerikan! Aku tidak ingin menyetubuhimu lagi. Jadi, tinggalkan aku sendiri dan bertobatlah!**

* * *

Chanyeol menyesap kopi hitamnya sambil membaca majalah, hari sudah mulai gelap dan Chanyeol berhasil melewatinya dengan tenang tanpa tugas pahlawan sedikitpun. Sukses sudah rencana Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan bermalas-malasan.

KRIIINNGGG──KRIIINGGGGG──KRIIINGGGG

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara dering telepon. Ia mengeram kesal. Apa lagi sekarang?

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya bersantai dan menekan tombol merah yang kemudian memunculkan sebuah holongram dari komisaris polisi.

"Phoenix. Si kapak merah! Dia menyerang para gangster secara gila-gilaan. Merusak pasar gelap, membunuh orang-orang! Kau harus menghentikannya, dia seperti wanita PMS!"

Chanyeol terkesiap kaget, " Ha?"

…

Baekhyun membuang ludahnya sembarang. Mengusap wajahnya yang penuh akan percikan darah. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat tumpukan mayat dari orang-orang dan penjahat yang dibunuhnya, menendang satu yang dekat dengan bootsnya. Kapaknya seolah kenyang akan darah.

Anak-anak buahnya terlihat menjarah harta kekayaan dari para gangster ini. Ia tertawa puas. Namun kesenangannya teralihkan saat melihat kobaran api yang berada di belakangnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya pada lelaki tinggi di depannya.

Chanyeol memandang pongah pada seluruh kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. " Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya denan wajah datar.

Baekhyun terkikik, ia berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol sambil menyeret kapaknya. Saat Baekhyun sudah begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia melepas kapaknya begitu saja. Lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol. " Salah mereka sendiri, mencari masalah denganku yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat sensitif." Gerutu Baekhyun, sambil mengecup telapak tangan Chanyeol. " Kehamilanku ini benar-benar merepotkan."

Chanyeol terkesiap. Matanya membulat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, " a-apa?" ujarnya dengan tergagap, mencoba memastikan kembali atas apa yang dia dengar.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, manis dan cantik sekali. Itu adalah salah satu wajahpaling menawan Baekhyun yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Dengan perlahan, pemuda mungil itu membawa tangan Chanyeol ke perut ratanya.

"Di sini. Ada hasil dari benihmu."

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, "Oh shit."

END

* * *

A/N: Awalnya mau buat 2k kata aja, ketik ketik ketik, eh malah bablas sampai 4 k.

Halo, disini Arco Iria. Heehehehe, bukannya update ff kings, malah ngebuat cerita oneshoot. Ngak apa apa dong yah. Toh memang kenyataannya author lagi agak jenuh sama tuh FF, perlu refreshing dikit. Hehe. Kalau ada pembaca ff kings saya di sini, jangan khawatir, ff kings akan di-update pada Minggu, 14 Januari 2017. #Jangangaploksaya #ampun

Ok, sekian.

Reviewnya dong~


End file.
